Twilight:Battle At Twilight
by Dimmitri Darkson Makros
Summary: Set during Breaking Dawn Part 2 and Supernatural Season 7. Dean and Sam decide it's time to leave the path of the hunter behind them. They decide to go live with their cousin Bella. What they didn't realise was she and her husbands family were vampires, there daughter is half human and that Aro is a right dick!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, who ever is reading this! This a crossover story between Twilight and Supernatural (to staight the obvious). It takes place duing Breaking Dawn Part 2 and after Supernatural Season 7, the epsiode The Slice Girls ( For any who don't remember it's the one where Dean has a daughter). And just so you know, there won't be realtionships between the Supernatural characters and the twilght ones. All relationships while remain as they have been read, shown on film or broadcasted across the world. If I get any of my facts wrong, I am so sorry, but you have to bare in mind that I have'nt seen Season 7 since it was broadcasted aswell as Breaking Dawn Part 2 since it was in Cinema. All I ask is you read, try to enjoy and review. Thanks!**  
Dean was a hard man to break. He had been tortured my demons and Angels, by monsters and gods, even when he went to Heaven he got a beating. Many who knew his name spoke of how he endured forty years of turture in Hell, and Hell spat him out ( not quite the gods honest truth, but hey, reputation was good for buisness).  
His brother was just as legendary. The hunter who fell in love with a demon, only to have the hell-spawn trick him into realesing Lucifer The Devil himself! But he was also famous for sending him back to the very pit from which he was released, sacrificing himself and the corrupt Archangel Michael who had taken possesion of the body of his half brother Adam. If you ask a hunter what happened next, he would say that his will was so strong that he broke out of the hear of Hell, somthing not even an Angel could do! ( A bit OTT bit as said earlier, buisness).  
If anyone asked a hunter about th Winchester brothers, they would describe then as gods of the hunting world! Two brothers who could take down god from his throne in the skies and still have enough energy for ten full games of proffesional soccer.  
But the truth was, the Winchesters did have a weakness. Family. It's was the most important thing to them. There one key rule, always protect your family even if it kills you! And today, one of their own had been lost. Dean's daughter. Killed by Sam because of what she was. Part monster. Ready to kill anyone in her path, even her own father. And Dean couldn't help but feel as he was. For all his life, all he ever wanted was a family! The wife, kids, the house, white picket fence, the whole shabbang  
And for a moment, Dean thought he could get it. That maybe he could convince her daughter to abanddon her dark quest, to live a normal life. But when he heard that shot his hopes were torn away. All his dreams of a future without hunting, gone. The white picket fence, gone. The only thing that remained was the silence between him and Sam.  
Sam, who would usually be Dean's silent companion through these hard times, decided that he'd sooner or later have to face his brothers wrath. Better sooner rather than later.  
"Stop the car Dean."  
Dean, who had been lost in his thoughts, was suprised to hear Sam speak. "What?"  
A little more forcefully this time, he said, "Stop the damn car!"  
Dean did as he asked and pulled over to the side of the road. He turned down the radio, which was blasting Asia Days Like These, and turned to face his younger sibling with a look of annoyance. "Well?"  
What Sam said next took him back a little. "Hit me."  
Dean blinked a few times to check if this was real and not a dream. Did he really just say that to me, he thought. Just to be sure he said "Say what?" To confirm that this was real.  
"You heard me. Hit me. I know you want to."  
Dean was a little confused. "Why would I want to do that?"  
Sam sighed, frustrated at his brothers stupidity. " Oh, I don't know? Maybe because I shot your daughter right after she got your hopes up on a happy ending to a hunters life!" Dean gasped, how did Sam know he was thinking those things?  
As if he read his mind he said " We're brothers Dean, which means I know you better than anyone. How you react to things, and how you deal with them. Plus"Sam gave him a guilty face " I kind of know what you're going through.  
Okay Dean was now officially confused, and definitely pissed that his brother could read him so well. " Sam you have no idea what I'm going through! A couple of hour ago I learned that I had a kid! And Sam I tried, Oh God I tried! I tried not to get my hopes, to believe that maybe this wax the man upstairs finally rewarding me for everything I, we've, done! That there was somthing worth fighting for! That we can beat Dick Roman! That for once in are lives, everything would turn out okay!" By this point silent tears were slowly falling down Deans face. But no, It just can't happen like that Sammy! And you want to know why?" Dean paused for breath. " CAUSE WE'RE THE GOD DAMN WINCHESTERS! EVERYTHING WE TOUCH BURNS! HE'LL WE MUST THE SAVED THE LIVES OF EVERYONE ON THIS PLANET, AND WHAT DO WE GER FROM IT?! SHIT!"  
Rant finally over, Dean was no longer the calm brother but the fearsome hunter. Sam took a minute to process what his brother had said. Most of it was true, and Sam sure as hell wished it wasn't. Even as he contemplated Dean's words they were yest again trying to save the world. And it wasn't like they could give the duty to Someone else. Hunting wasn't a job it was a life choice. It wasn't as easy as hitting 60 and retiring. Retiring. The word gave Sam an idea.  
"What if we just gave up."  
Dean looked at his brother, not following. "Give up?"  
Sam rolled his eyes. "Ye give up hunting. Retire."  
Dean gave his brother a strange look that mixed confusion with worry. " Sam I don't think now is a good time to discuss-"  
"Why not Dean?" He interrupted him. " There are dozens of hunters in the world. I'm sure someone else can take on Dick Roman."  
The elder Winchester sighed. "Ye but that other hunter, or hunters, aren't us."  
"You make it sound like we're the only ones who can stop him!" Sam retorted. He took and deep breath before rejoining the conversation. "Look, all I'm saying is maybe it's time to hand over the reins, Pass the trade to the next generation. Lets face it Dean, we're not built to live like this forever!"  
Dean sat and starred silently ahead of him with a look of confliction. Sam knew that face, it was for when he was seriously considering somthing.  
Eventually he spoke. "Suppose we do give up, where do we go?"  
Sam sighed happily, if he played his cards right he could garrante a way out of the life they lived. Of course he already knew what he was going to say. "Forks, Washington."  
"Ok this the part where I ask...why?" Dean asked frowning.  
Sam looked at his brother with a slight smile on his face. "That's where Dad's brother lives."  
It took a second for it to click. "What you mean Uncle Charlie, the one who after grandma's name?"  
Sam nodded. "The one and only."  
Dean though about it for a second, then smiled his approval. " Alright let's go." He prepared to turn the radio up then turned to look at Sam who gave him a quizzical look. " You should probably phone him up, tell him we're coming. After all, nothin' worse than unannounced guest."  
Sam nodded and proceeded to talk John's phone out of the Glove compartment as Dean turned the car into the correct direction and turned up the radio. As Sam dialled the number Dean got an idea and smirked at the thought. He rolled down his window, stuck his head out and yelled at the top of his voice "LOOK OUT FORKS, HERE WE COOOOOMMMMMEEE!"  
And both brothers laughed with joy. For once in their lives they had family on their minds and hope in their hearts. And it felt good!

When the phone at the Wan household rang, Charlie was there faster than the eye could register. He prayed to god this was the phone call he'd been waiting for, the one to tell him his Bella was safe, that she was alive. He raised the phone slowly to his ear before trying, as normal as he could, to say he did he realized from the reply that it was not Bell or anyone he knew calling.  
"Is this Charlie Swan?"  
"Yuh-ye." He replied trying to remain calm as possible. For all he knew this persons was calling with bad news about Bella, his little girl, his world.  
"This is Sam Winchester and my brother Dean Winchester. We're Johns sons."  
This took Charlie by suprise. He hadn't seen or heard from his brother since the day he married Renee. He hadn't even mentioned he had kids.  
Well Sam it's niece of you to call. It's not everyday a man learns he's an uncle."  
"Ye." He replied awkwardly. "So anyway, me and my brother have recently retired from our jobs and decided on settling down for a while. And we just figured, why not Forks?"  
Charlie took this in. Sam had said they were retiring. And yet he sounded so young. Then again, it wasn't up to him to judge.  
"Well that's wonderful news," Charlie said trying to muster some enthusiasm. " How soon can I be expecting you?"  
Sam talk to someone quickly, presumably his brother, before replying. "We reckon, some time in the morning tomorrow?"  
"Great I look forward to seeing you."  
They exchanged farewells before Charlie hanged up on them, his thoughts returning to Bella. Maybe, just maybe, these two long lost simblings would be willing to help find a fellow family member. Little did he know how willing.

**That's all for know, but I promise more to come from this story and all others!**


	2. Vamps and Fishing Trips

**Ok so here's the second chapter. Can't really think of much else to say beside that I intend to make it longer than the last. enjoy!  
A/N I would like to thank all those who are following and favouriting my story. I hope that you'll like this next chapter and the ones to come.**

The Cullen house was alive with joy. It seemed to them that, after all the tradegy they'd been through, they were finally getting rewarded. Not only with Bella's turning, but the birth of her and Edwards daughter. Edward, who been trying so hard to leave Bella to her last beauty sleep of eternity, had been look after his daughter none stop. He just couldn't believe how perfect she was! And how inteligent! Even now as he sat with Renesmee in his arms, she used her ability to ask to see her mother. She asked for nothing more and nothing less. And it killed him to refuse her.  
He heard footsteps from behind him, but Edward already knew who it was. One of the many perks of being a mind reader and a vampire.  
"That time already Jacob." He remmarked as he turned to hand Renesmee to her imprinter. For the pat few days, the family had been taking it in turn to look after his child. Of course, he and Jacob got the most time as they were the ones she shared the closest bond to.  
"Yep, that time." He responded, scooping her up from her fathers arms and nestling her into his. As he began to walk away, he began to hear a shifting above him. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was making that sound.  
I turned to Jacob, both of us grinning having realized the same thing. "She's awake."  
At the words Renesmee head bobbed upwards, her mind already filling with questions. _Momma's up?! Where is she? HOW is she?When can I see her?_  
Edward shushed his newborn, taking her into his arms once more. Her enthusiasm brought laughter to his throat. "Easy, easy little one!" he chuckled. "You'll see your mother soon, but she'll need some time to adapt to her new...situation."  
Renesmee began to settle down slightly, though he coul gear her thoughts of frustration.  
"Tell you what, if you be a good girl and wait patiently I'll let you bite Jacob."That, at least, got her to settle. Though Jacob didn't seem to bothered with the idea, that was probably because she was his imprint.  
After leaving her in Jacobs arms, he walked up the stairs and into his room... To see his beautiful wife standing, starring out the window. She turned to the sound of his feet tapping on the floor, and both smiled as their lips became intwinde. Bella though it was strange, how for once, that no longer did Edwards temperature matter nor did he lust for her blood. For once they were equals. They were the same kind of creatures. As she once again looked at her husband, Bella's memories came flooding back like a tiadle wave beginning with coming home pregnant, everything after and in between and ending with...  
"Renesmee." She had to see her daughter for the first time since child birth. It was a moment she was fearing yet also felt exited for. She began to leave at Vampire speed in an exited rushed, but before she could leave Edward grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her back. She was confused and showed it by giving him a questioning look.  
"Renesmee's half human" He began to explain. "And while everyone esle has thoroughly quenched their thirst, you haven't."  
He stated it kindly the way it was, and she was glad for that. As much as she wanted to see her daughter the urge of a mother to make sure she was safe overruled. She nodded to Edward and he began to lead her towards the open window.  
He looked at her and said " Follow me." And like bats from hell, they left.

Dean and Sam's first impressions of Forks were not those of high ratings. The town was utterly miserable. Ironically, they seemed to have luck on their side as the shy opened up and the sun shining across the usually dull area. They decided it was best if they went to see Charlie first thing. As their father had told them many times before, Family is Everything. This was the one rule of their fathers code that they never argued on.  
Finding Charlie's house wasn't hard. Even though they'd forgotten to ask exactly where he lived when they phoned him, all you had to do was ask one of the many residence of town. The house that he lived is was rather simple. White with a gray roof, three windows one on the top and two on the bottom on either side on the front and another on the left hand side. It may not have been much, but it was more of a home than Sam and Deam had ever had.  
They walked up to the door trying to remain calm as possible. Tried but failed. How could they? They were meeting most probably their only close blood relative left alive ( not including Adam since he was technically in the cage). After a slight hesitation at the door, they knocked in unison. Merely seconds after a man appeared who they assumed was Charlie. They didn't really not much about him. From what they're dad had told them, he was the police of chief in forks and was completely unaware of the supernatural.  
" Sam and Dean I assume?" They noticed he appeared very tired and on edge. And from the bags under his eyes it looked like he hadn't sleeper in days.  
"Ye nice to finally meet you." Sam replied cautiously. He wasn't going to pry, yet. But he might as well make it clear that his appearance. Unfortunately, Charlie seemed not to notice only sticking out his hand to great his nephews. He then proceeded to invite them in to his house, leading them to his living room.  
" So can I offer you two a drink? Maybe a packet of Doritos?" He asked them awkwardly before explaining, " My daughter Bella usually does all the cooking. Of course that all changed when she got married."  
By now the Winchester had already observed and memorised the entire room. Somthing there Dad had taught them to do. They took him up on his offer of the beer but not the food. They weren't hungry yet. As they sat down on the couch Sam picked up one of the pictures. It showed Bella, it was obvious who she was since over half the pictures in the room included her, on her wedding day. He showed it to Dean who made the remark he had been thinking out loud. " Is it just me or is it weird that every member of our Cousins in laws look like somthing from a chick flick movie."  
Maybe it wasn't exactly what Sam had been thinking, but he definitely agreed. Charlie, although not paying attention to what the brothers were saying, already knew what was going through there minds. He knew because at least half the population of Forks had made similar comments.  
"You know some people rekon the Cullens are some sort of magical beings that use their powers to portray extreme beauty." He told them handing a beer each. "Of course, that's what they say. I don't think they believe it. I reckon their...attractive features are part of their adoptive father Doctor Carlisle Cullens healthy diet he's feeding them."  
Sam and Dean pretended to buy this. It didn't matter to them what these creatures were, after all the point of retirment was to leave the duty's of their old job behind. However, that did not that they were about to leave their cousin in a possible dangerous situation.  
"So listen, I just want to get this clear. On the phone you both said you were retired. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you boys do?" Charlie asked. They both looked at each other before Dean answered.  
"Let's just say it wasn't the greatest job in the world. I mean sure we got to save people from time to time. But in the end the cost was too high." Dean told him, looking down at his feet attempting not to make eye contact.  
Charlie gave them a puzzled look but decided not to ask. It was their buisness after all, and not his. Their was a few short seconds of awkward silence in which Sam tried to remember anything John Winchester had said about his brother. Then it hit him, a memory. John holding a photo of him and Charlie. He decided that it was worth a try asking. The man looked like he'd been caved inside for days, gods knows why. Beside a little fresh air never did anyone harm.  
"Hey Charlie how long you been in this house?" Dean asked.  
Charlie looked at him, frowning. " Well, I've lived here most of my life so I can't say for sure-"  
"No what I mean is, when was the last time you left this house?"  
Oh, I think it might of been three days ago?"  
Dean looked at Sam passing on the silent message. Sam nodded, then simultaneously they put down their drinks and stood up.  
"You going somewhere?" Charlie asked them.  
No. _We're _Going somewhere." Sam told him.  
"It took Charlie a second to figure out what they were implying. He sighed. " Look boys, I wish I could but... I'm waiting on a very important phone call."  
"Oh come on Charlie, it's a beautyiful day outside. Beside I'm sure that person can leave a voice message or somthin'." Dean was almost pleading. The look in his eyes remminded him so much of Bella when she well and truly desired somthing. He realized then he was comparing a grown man to an eighteen year old girl.  
"What do you boys have in mind?" He asked, giving in. He noticed then were the two were staring and gave a light chuckle.  
"You've just removed any dought of us not being related from my mind." Charile told them as he grinned at them and they returned the gesture. For the first time in days he had somthing to look forward to. As Dean had told him, it was a beautiful day outside. What could possilbe go wrong?

**A/N Sorry for any miskates I may make in some of the scenes. I know that Bella and Edward's tslk doesn't go snything like that. I'm currently reading all the Twilight books for the first time and haven't gotten to BD yet. And when I sqw the film it was at least three months ago. I might keep it as it is or get round to correcting it. I'll let time as I said, I'm sorry and enjoy!**  
Bella had bever felt anything to compare with what she felt in that moment. The speed, the agility the power! It was to incredible to be real! But what got to her most was her husband, Edward Cullen. For once they were on the same page. In fact she might be a few pages ahead, as she bolted in front of her husband like a bat out of hell.  
Running had never before been so natural for her. Dodging through the trees, jumping over branches...she was barely even consantrating. Then in the distance somthing caught her eye. She ran as fast as she could towards it, a glimmer of light in the shade of the forest. And then she stood still, shining in the sun light...literally!  
What was truly strange to her though, was not the sunlight on her skin nut the lack of feeling the heat on her body. It was an odd sensation. To stand in somthing that should give warmth but somehow not. It wasn't somthing she would miss, just an observation on the differences between Vampires and Humans.  
She heard a light chuckle behind her a turned to see Edward, grinning with true happiness that she hadn't seen in months. He walked towards her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Another difference, she noticed, was that Edward was no longer holding back. They no longer had to be afraid of hurting her. She was no longer a fragile human, but a strong newborn vampire!  
She then stopped feeling an intense burning in the back of her throat. For a second, she wondered what this was. Then realisasion dawned upon her. She needed to feed. She looked at Edward who nodded, understanding without her having to speak words. He motioned her ger to follow her. They sped through the trees untill they reached a small opening where there layed the dead mangled bod of a deer.  
She looked at the deer then at Edward. H_ad he done this? _she wondered. Hearing her unspoken question he told her. "I didn't kill the deer, merely located it's scent." He walked towards the body of the dead animal and she followed. "I figured it that this would be a good place a feed and to test yourself as a hunter."  
"What do you mean test myself?" She asked him, fighting the urge to devour what remained of the creatures blood.  
Edward looked at her and then at the body. "This creature was killed by a predator." He inhaled deeply through his nose. " By the strength of the scent, quite recently." He looked at Bella once more. " Once you've fed, I'll teach you how to hunt properly and to restrain yourself from attcking imideatly." He smiled. "Somthing I learned while hunting animals for the first time is they have an incredible sence of awareness. You have to be careful and cunning, even with creatures of supposed leser intelingent."  
Realizing he'd finished Bella sunk her teeth in to the dead corpse. If she'd still been human, she would have been ashamed of herself for such an appauling act. But as a vampie, she cared not where the blood came from. Only that she got some. Once the flood of blood stopped she removed her teeth from the deers neck. She wipped her mouth and smiled. She had tasted blood for the first time, and it was good.  
"Now that you know the taste of blood, you'll be more controlled when you hunt." His voice startled her. She'd forgotten she wasn't alone, being completely absorbed in drinking blood.  
"The first thing you'll need to learn about hunting, is how to track a scent." He told he and then inhaled through his nose. "You'll probably notice that their are two entirely dofferent scents. One begins to lead away from here. Try and follow it."  
Bella nodded, following his example of smelling the area. It wasn't what she expected. She was hit with a mass of different scents from everything within the forest. It was hurting her head. She grimaced slightly, feeling her legs start to buckle. On a human instinct she closed her eyes, allowing her brain to process things more easily. It made no difference. Then she felt his arms on her shoulder, his gentle carring touch, and suddenly everuything was better. Te pain became lesser, as she knew that he had promised that no harm would come to hear ever again.  
"I know it hurts love, believe me I know, but you've got to try and pick out individual scents." He told her in his soft velvety voice that was filled with love and care. She could only imagine how it felt like to watch her in pain. Not only now, but every day for the past few months. How he kept on going was beyond her. Then he let go and the pain was back. She took his advice, attempting to pick out individual scents. It wasn't working.  
"Bella!" He spoke again." The more powerful scents are the ones closest to you. Can you do that Bells? Can you pick out the strongest scent here?"  
She grimaced before speaking. Thevpain had dulled since she had stopped the use of her nose for the time being. "I'll try." She told him.  
She inhaled again, this time allowing her senses to focus in on the stronger scents. Then the number of smells were decreased to ten, then five, then two. Eventually she narrowed it down to two scents, the deer and the predator. Two scents. Which was which, she could not determain. Both were equally as strong as the other. She focused in on the first scent and decided it was the deer, since the smell of blood was all over it. That meant there was only one scent left! Which meant...  
"I did it!" She exclaimed proudly, opening her eyes and embracing her husband.  
"That's great my love." He congratulated her, waitng untill she let go to speak once more. "Now let's see if you can track it."  
Bella smiled, inhaling the smell then ran in the direction it lead with Edward not to far behind her. Then ran at least a few miles out, both suprised at how far the predator had travelled. Bella then stopped on top of a large rock looking into a clearing where, a few feet infront of her stood her pray. A couger no less! She made a move to pounce on top of the creatures back but was halted by Edwards hand on her wrist. He motioned for her to follow him into a crouch.  
"Of cougers are anything there fast reactors." He informed her quietly, attemting not to startle the beast bellow. "Believe me, we want do not want to startle a couger. There both incredible fast, smart and enough strenght to temporarally stun us. Which is why we want to be as stealthy as possible." He let go of her hand and took to looking at the animal who remained unaware of their presance. " I'll tell you when to strike."  
Bella nodded in understanding, and put herself into a stance that would make her transition from crouch to pounce easier. They watched as the wild beast circled the area, for for or attacker they did not know, beofre falling into a slump in the center. It then began to clean itself starting at the top of its body working to the lower. When its head was between it's hind legs Edward motioned her strike and she was her legs a blur microscends from a pounce when...  
"Wait!"  
She shot her husband both a quizical and annoyed look. "Do you hear that?" He asked her softly.  
She shock her head then began to focus in on heart beats. Three by the sound, and from the crunching on boots that probably meant they were humans. Worry was evident on her face.  
"We need to get out of here! I need to get out of here!" Edward clearly agreed. He began to move back into the trees and she followed, taking a wiff of the couger so to continue to track and hunt it later. But sith it came another smell, and she stopped in her tracks. She knew that smell, even as a human. She knew because she lived with it every day for three years or so befre she was married. Could it be real? Was her mind just playing games with het? Then she turned around and saw him in the dustance, her vampiric sight making it easy to see him. True, he looked scruffier than usual. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a while, or eaten for that matter. The two other men, the similar features suggested they were brothers or at the very least related, looked at him with equal cocern and were striking a conversation with him. But that wasn't what made her eyes feel like dripping tears even though she no longer could. For she was looking at someone she thought she'd never see again.  
So she just had to say his name out loud, just to be sure that he would still be there. Saying his name brought comfort to her heart. It also caught Edwards attention.  
"Dad!"  
**Just going to put this out there if I haven't already. I'd like to thank everyone his read my story so far. I would also like to inform everyone that therevwill be more of this to come and hopeful sooner rather than later. So for the last time this chapter, thank you all, and dont forget to leave a review!  
Also any spelling mistakes I have made is because I'm using an Ipad, it very hard to type with.**


	3. Talking, Ghosting

**Ok say I statarted doing this chapter litterally a day after publishing chapter 2, so I hope I'm able to publish this today. Once again, though, I would like to thank everyone for reading this story. I would also like to incourage reviewing, it might motivate me to publish more often. Also, I'm just going to say that things aren't going to get interesting for atleast a chapter or two. So, just keep R&R and enjoy!  
A/N This fanfic does not follow the story arc directly from the book or the film. And be warned that my story will differentiate from the original Breaking Dawn plot due to Sam and Dean's involvement.**

To say Bella was shocked would be an understatement. In fact, her father appearing in the middle of the woods on her first hunt as a new born was a recipe for disaster. This wasn't what got to her though. What got to her was that in those few seconds, she had an urge to rip his throat out and drink his blood. There was a high chance she would have if Edward hadn't grabbed her, pushing her to the ground and holding her down.

She tried not to fight him. She really tried. But the smell of human blood was all that she could focus on.

_Focus! That was it!_ she realized. She began to pull back on her sense of smell and focused on what she could hear.  
"...we have to walk?!" She heard her father complaining. She smiled, glad that her fathers atitude hadn't changed in the slightest.  
"Walking's good for you ' Chief Swan'." The shorter of the two men told him, though she knew out of the two strangers he was the older. Now that she was no longer focused on blood her body had relaxed and she was now lintening in out og curiosity. Edward, realizing she had no intention of harming anyone, lightened his grip on her and was also listening in to the comversation.  
"Besides, you might lose some weight from all those donuts!" The tall man joked and all three men, and the two vampies, chuckle from the friendly banter.  
"You best watch yourself there Sam. You may be tall and strong, but I'm old and wise and armed." He joked back smirking as Sam and the 'small one' chuckled.  
"So Charlie, os it okay if I ask you a question?" Asked the small one, looking slightly hesitant.  
"Sure Dean, you don't need to ask permission. We're family after all." Charlie replied calmly, not noticing the expresion on his face. Bella wondered how she was related to these two. Charlie had refered to these two as family, yet for the life of her Bella couldn't remember meeting them. Then it clicked. Sam and Dean. The manes of her cousins. Their father, her uncle, John Winchester had been Charlie's hald brother. That hadn't been on speaking terms for a while, mainly because he died some years ago. Second because Charlie had viewed Johns birth a betrayel on his mothers half.  
Before he'd been born, Charlie's mother had cheated on her husband with a man whose last name was Winchester. Some years later, Johns father died of a heart attack and he was temporarally taken in by the Swans. Of course Charlie and his father simple could not get along with John. At first it was simple insults, but soon turned into fights between the siblings. When Child Services came, John was labelled the fault and wisked into the adoption system. Years later, the two met again and Charlie discovered that John was married with two kids. He'd tried to make peace with Charlie for that hate they had for each other years ago. Charlie, being a stubborn bastard at the time, threw it back in Johns face. Two days later his house burned down and his wife had died. Charlie never spoke badly of his half brother again.  
Bella assumed Dean's questions would be on the realationship between his father than hears. "Ye well, I'm not sure you'd be comfortable answering. I mean, it's kind of personnal you know?"  
By now they had stopped, about a hundred meters away from the clearing. Charlie turned to face Dean with a serious expresion on his face.  
"Dean, you know how I felt towards your Dad. But all of that's in the past now. I no longer resent your father, and even if I still did I would never take it out on his sons. I mean, what if the situations had been reversed, what if I was the outcast who died and it was...Bella that came here to meet YOUR family?  
Everyone noticed how he paused before mentioning her name. Now that she thought about it, she probably should have talked to him more often over the phone. Maybe then he wouldn't look like he believed she'd died.  
"Well, Bella's actually what we wanted to talk to you about." Said Sam, dropping the fishing rods and bait I hadn't noticed he'd been carrrying. He gave Dean a look that seemed to be a silent exchange since Dean nodded. Bella looked at Edward but he just frowned.  
"There thoughts are strange. Muffled, almost as though I'm evesdropping on a conversation from the otherside of town."  
Bella returned his frown and wondered if somehow her Sam and Dean shared a similar ability to block mind readers.  
"Charlie, has somthing happened to Bella recently?" Charlie took a sharp intake of breath upon hearing his daughters name.  
"No." He lied then strained a smile. "What makes you think that?"  
Dean and Sam exchanged a look before the older of the two spoke. "Well it's really the little things. Like how the bags under your eyes are black as a demon, and how you seem to always be on edge when anyone says her name." Dean then gave a kind smile. "The most obvious though was how you seem to try and avoid all talk to do with Bella."  
What happened next, no one could expect. Charlie Swan, CHIEF OD POLICE Charlie Swan, broke down into a fit of tears falling to his knees. Sam and Dean gave a look of surprise and then pity. Bella left the moment her father broke down. She just couldn't bear to watch a person she'd always silently though as invicible cry in front of two grown men. Edward quickly followed her, but in his haste forgot that they were not alone. Most wouldn't have noticed the blurring movment of the Vampires. Sam and Dean were hunters though, trained from childhood to notice the smallest of things. And though what they saw was there less than a second it was still there. Sam moved to consoul his Uncle while Dean grumbled quietly "Why is always us that pick the town with monsters."

Back in Deans 'Baby', the ghost of Bobby Singer sat silently wathing the world go by in his spectral form. But despite the fact that he was technically dead, he was happy. Happy for the boys, for finally leaving the life of a hunter and setteling down of an ordinary existance. As he sat he began attempts at using his 'ghostly' abilities. So far he could move small objects and interfere with electronics. But, bit by bit, day by day, he was getting there.  
He was suprised to say the least to find a bright yellow porche drive into the Swan residance driveway. He then recalled what Dean and Sam had been talking about when they left the house, about Charlie's daughter Bella.  
"Must be one of her firends." He muttered to himself as he watch her exist the car. If he were still alive he would have had to catch his breath. To say the women was stunning was like calling a queen a barn maid. She was absilutely beautiful. Her skin, although pale (it was common for the people of Forks to have this paticular skin type and did not suspect her of being anything but an ordinary town girl) was radiant in joy, the skip in her step said the same, and the smile on her face was suprisingly genuine. Her clothing told quite the opposite of what she was in body. Her clothes were made by expensive designers (Bobby only knew the names because Dick's company owned them, or that's what he told himself) that were usually worn by aragant or self obsessed teenagers and young adults. Bobby knew because of the amount of times he'd interviewd gilrs whose clothing style was much similar. When he reached her eyes, something about them screamed in his head.  
_Familiar_!  
A strange golden colour, and her black hair cut short, seem to spark a half memory in the back of his mind. He couldn't explain it. It was similar to the feeling spmeone gets when they see someone they've met before but can't remember who they are. H watched the strange girl expecting her to walk up to the door and knock, instead she walk arounf the side of the house towards the window. Curiosity turned to shock as she lept the distance to the window, opening it and entering the house. Seconds later, she left with a few items of girl clothing. Now he was confused. What would a rich girl slash creature want with a pile of Bella's clothing. A thought then occurred to him. What if...whatever this girl was feed on humans?! He quickly dismissed the thought. She wouldn't need clothing for something she was going to kill. As she turned out of the driveway, he was a smile on the girls face. It looked like a genuinely kind smile. Almost for a second, Bobby could believe she was human. Then a second more dark and more likely thought occurred to him. Two more thoughts actually. One was that the girl had kidnapped and intended for her to be a slave, taking the clothes so that if any might ask it would appear as though she were there of her own free will. The second thought held more fear though. That this girl was going to change Bella into whatever she was, of it hadn't happened already. And he could do nothing about it!  
"Balls!" He yelled, angry with himself for getting killed and angry with Dick for killing him. He warn Sam and Dean of the danger in this town. He looked in the car for somthing he could use to leave a message. Then he remember, Dean had used a note pad to right down Charlie's address. Now if only he could find that...and the pen.

"You know, when me and your father were young we use to both fishing together." Charlie said, sitting by the side od the river with his two nephiews. Each of them had a fishing rod and a small packet of bait between them." If anything that was the only time we didn't fight each other. We just sat here, happy enough with each others company as could be." He laughed. "Besides, if either of us had been stupped enough to try anything Billy Black would have handed our asses to us on a platter." They all laughed at that. Sam and Dean had been shown a picture of Billy Black in his youth. He had not looked like someone to get on the wrong side of.  
Charlie's smile fell though as he saw the boys echange glances of caution. He sighed.

_Better to bring it out sooner rather than later, he thought miserably_. He took a deep breath before saying,

"I think Bella's dead."  
Sam and Dean looked at him in shock. Of all the answer they expected this was one they did not forsee. Dean coughed awkwardly, faking clearing his throat.  
"How..why do you think that?" He asked, still in shock.  
Charlie shrugged. "The last call I got from her...she sounded horrible. Like someone had plunged a knife into her lung. She told me she was going to a medical facility in...god I don't even remember where she said it was. Think it was somewhere in Atlanta...then again I was just so worried all I could think about was if my baby girl was gojng to live or die."  
Dean looked at the man, and for once in his life could really feel somone esle's pain. Sam felt the same as he always did these days, sad for the victim but focussed on the job. That is, if this was a job. They hadn't decided yet if this was a human thing or the meddeling of the supernatural. After all, Atlanta was the home of the CDC. The Cullen's could simple be telling the gods honest truth.  
"Look at me, blubbering like the old man I am." He now seemed slightly angry. "I'm Chief Swan for crying out loud. Demon's cursed me so that I coukd never show emotion. I saw Chris Brown live and didn't even crack a smile..."  
Charlie began to walk off continuing with his rant as he did.  
What's he doing, Dean wondered.  
"Probably blowing off steam." Sam's reply startled him. He hadn't meant to say anything out loud.  
"You know when he mention Atlanta I have a feeling we both though the same thing." Sam noted, as casually as someone might comment on the weather. Dean realised that if Charlie looked at them it would look like they were having a casual conversation. And even if there words didn't carry their tone of voiced would.  
"Yep a Center For Disease Control is based their." He continued using the same tone as his brother.  
"Maybe we could hack their system, shed a little light on the situation to Charlie." His voice was that of disappointment, shaking his rod and hitting his leg as though he'd lost a grab.  
Dean took his brother's idea into consideration. If they did hack in the CDC at gain some information on Bella's condition at give Charlie some peace of mind. On the other hand, he'd be dealing illegally obtained information to a cop.  
"All right hack in the BBC-"  
"CDC."  
"- and get what you can ond our cousin." He sighed as Charlie began to return to the boys. "At least some of us will have some peace of mind."  
"Sorry about that boys." He said slightly awkwardly." It's been a while since I had a good rant."  
"It's okay," Sam reassured him. "Trust me when I say we've seen worse."  
An uncomfortable silence followed.  
Dean coughed." Well, we should probably be heading back. I'm starting to feel a little hungry."  
Charlie nodded in comply and began grabbing their tools and the fish they caught.  
"Charlie?" He turned to look at Dean.  
"Do you seriously not find Chris Brown funny?"  
(B) Sorry It's been a while since I updated. Been a bit lazy as of recent. Hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is a bit dull. I will try to get the next chapter up within the next two weeks if I can. Thanks!  
R&R!

A/N Also everything I know about the CDC I learned from watching the walking Dead.(B)


End file.
